white noise
by randomteenager
Summary: Lately I've been thinking if you want to get off, then let's play rough. [Gruvia] [one-shots for the Gruvia Love Love Fest on tumblr] [cover image by perfect honeyteacake on tumbles]
1. wet

**Author's Note:** I decided to make a separate one shot collection for my love fest entries, also because they came out a lot longer than I expected, LOL. I didn't finish all the prompts, but if I ever get around to them, I will most likely enter them here. :) I hope you like these! Take care everybody!

* * *

><p><em>i. wet<em>

* * *

><p>It had happened on a quiet night. Much like this one.<p>

Juvia sighed, sinking lower into the warm water of the hot springs until the water touched her chin. She was getting lost in her thoughts again, but she couldn't help it—with no one around her, there was nothing else to do. She always came to the hot springs late, preferring to avoid the crowds so she could bathe in ease. Still, she kept a small towel wrapped around her since it _was_ a public space, and just because she liked to bathe late in the evenings didn't mean others didn't share that same habit. This was an onsen in an unfamiliar town, after all—one she'd found on her way back to Magnolia after completing her solo job.

Steam rose around her, guiding her gaze up to the little specks of light sprinkled across the night sky. She smiled fondly at the beautiful sight, and in the back of her mind, she knew that somewhere, _he_ was enjoying the same sight as well. What she would give to be able to see it with him, perhaps cozied up together in their two-person bed, her back to his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her. As they admired the serene visual together, he'd prop his chin on her shoulder, leaning towards her and whispering in her ear, _"I love you, Juvi—"_

A swish in the water disrupted her fantasy, drawing her out of her thoughts. Instinctively, she tightened her towel around her figure as she glanced around. Her body was tense, arms prepared to take control of the water and attack if necessary. She didn't know this town or the people, so whomever else was there couldn't be a familiar face—

Noticing a silhouette through the steam, Juvia slid down into the water until it brushed beneath her nose. Her hair floated in loose curls around her, her blue eyes narrowed as she eyed her unexpected guest. Upon closer inspection, she squinted—the curves didn't _look_ like that of a woman… in fact, it looked more like—

"Juvia?"

The girl squeaked, small bubbles rising to the surface of the water while her cheeks flushed pink. She blinked several times, caught in disbelief—was this happening? Or was she seeing things?

_F… Fateful encounter in the hot springs?!_

There Gray stood, in nothing but a small towel, with drips of water sliding down his toned chest. He had been glancing around, swishing through the water and no doubt looking for a place to rest, when his eyes landed on hers, and widened as much as hers did. He pushed his damp hair out of his eyes, sliding it back and staring intently, as though she would disappear if he looked away.

But the longer he looked, the more details he memorized. Juvia, wet Juvia, _naked_ wet Juvia in nothing but a tiny, _tiny_ towel, barely covering her generous cleavage and clinging to her narrow waist and wide curves of her hips—but he only got to see that because she had lifted herself from the water, returning herself to the onsen edge she had been sitting against. Large boulders bordered the hot springs, allowing maximum privacy with the thick trees and brush surrounding them. Typical that she'd be _here_ in the most secluded part of the onsen, but he'd raise hell with the manager for not informing him this was a _co-ed_ hot springs.

Juvia's gaze was fixed on his like a deer in headlights. Steam billowed around them, the soft rush of the filtered water the only conversation between them. Gray didn't realize he'd let his eyes wander until he saw her soft pink lips move, whispering timidly, "G-Gray-sama…"

He promptly snapped out of his daze, because this was really, actually happening.

Whipping his head away, he muttered a curse under his breath as his wet hair fell over his eyes. "Er, sorry—"

Juvia flushed, quickly shaking her head. "No, I—Juvia can leave."

He felt the water shift as she moved to stand, clinging the tiny towel to her body. "Don't," he countered quickly, "you were here first, I can just lea—"

His eyes returned to her then, only for his breath to hitch in his throat. Bad idea, very bad idea.

She looked ethereal, emerging from the water like that—the water drops sliding tantalizingly down her body, disappearing between her breasts and beneath her towel; her silky wet hair, damp and curling around her face; the alluring flush to her cheeks from the warm steam rising around her, seeping into her delicate ivory skin, and that _towel_—that damn towel that hardly covered any skin, leaving her guild mark on proud display amongst her other voluptuous assets.

Fuck, it took too much effort to tear his eyes away and look at her face, but given the way her eyes were darker, glazing over with her tongue seductively tracing her lips—she'd no doubt been looking at him the same way.

He could feel his face burning, but he couldn't tell if it was from the steam of the hot springs or the blood rushing through his head.

"…Juvia understands," she said quietly, once again snapping him out of his daze. He looked at her, studying her carefully while she sat down against the edge once more. "Juvia won't leave, but… Gray-sama doesn't have to leave either."

She spoke so well and composed, it baffled him—he could barely focus, let alone speak evenly with all the blood roaring in his ears.

Her fingers skimmed the surface of the water, her gaze lowering to her hand.

"Juvia doesn't want to interrupt Gray-sama's bath, and Juvia doesn't mind. Besides… Juvia can't remember the last time her and Gray-sama were alone together like this…"

She saw the subtle stiffen of his body as her eyes raised coyly to his. He seemed to recall quite well what had happened between them the last time they were alone like this, but being Gray, he masked his emotions, adopting a gaze of carefully placed indifference.

"I don't think—"

"Juvia won't be much longer," she cut in, patting the empty step beside her.

Gray eyed her, watching her carefully before he grumbled and made his way over. He took a seat against the onsen edge and placed a considerable distance between them, averting his gaze with his elbows resting against his knees.

Juvia gave a small smile, letting him be as she gathered her soap and lathered it between her hands. She rubbed the foam along her shoulders before extending her arms, gliding the suds down her skin.

Gray maintained his diverted gaze, only listening to Juvia cupping water in her hands before splashing it over her shoulders. Soap bubbles floated along the surface, making his cheeks pinker, but he refused to glance over to her, instead hunching his back further and tapping his foot impatiently.

Juvia suddenly giggled, capturing his attention as he gave her a side glance.

"What?" he muttered.

A small smile curved her lips before she gathered her onsen bath bucket, dousing herself in the warm spring water. Gray stiffened at the sight—her hair flattened against her skin, the water sliding down the graceful curve of her chin and neck, her towel sticking tighter to her curvy body… God, was she trying to kill him?

He realized too late that she was saying something, snapping his gaze to her face. "What?"

Juvia giggled once more, wringing the excess water out of her long hair. "Juvia said that she's never seen Gray-sama so embarrassed to be undressed before."

Gray twitched. "I ain't embarrassed!" he shot back, abruptly standing up from the water.

Juvia peeped and covered her eyes, peeking through the spaces between her fingers. "Y-Your towel…!"

The ice mage glanced down, finding the tiny scrap of cloth long gone. "Fucking—!" he cursed, immediately sitting back into the water.

Juvia gradually lowered her hands, eying the damp hair hanging flat over his eyes before he pushed it back with his hand. He was looking off to a corner again, exhaling loudly with his shoulders tense. He had such a handsome profile, especially with the drops of water sliding down his back, following the ridges of his shoulder blades and contours of his muscles.

Her eyes grew clouded, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Summoning her fragile courage, the girl gathered a towel and scooted closer towards him.

"Gray-sama," she called softly, blushing when his eyes shifted to hers. Holding the small towel to her chest, she mumbled timidly, "M… May Juvia wash your back?"

Gray flinched, heat rushing to his cheeks at the thought. "I—um—"

She laid the towel against his back, and the warmth instantly seeped into his skin. His body reflexively slackened, sinking to further relaxation as her hands moved the cloth along his shoulder blades with a soft pressure. She gently rubbed with her fingers, massaging his shoulders and upper back. His eyes rolled close while a pleasurable haze coursed through his body, especially when her fingertips brushed against his heated skin.

Juvia lowered the towel, lathering it with soap before resuming her task. As she scrubbed his back, her ears perked at the low hum rumbling in his chest. He sat straighter while she glided the soapy towel down his back, just faintly skimming his waist before rising back up again. His head fell forward, and she peeked to his face, finding his eyes calmly closed beneath his wet bangs.

Returning her gaze to her fingers, Juvia's thoughts began to wander. It had been so long since she had had her hands on his back—but the last time, he was above her, rocking into her while she moaned and held him close. He made love to her so passionately, so vigorously—they both barely slept that night, and the next morning they were sore and exhausted, especially her throat from her loud moans. But she never forgot the way his hands ran expertly along her body, or how warm and wet his mouth was as it traveled across her skin. The look in his eyes, the huskiness of his voice when he groaned her name, his lips against hers, slanting and nipping and stifling her scream, stealing her breath—

So lost in her thoughts, the girl leaned forward, pressing her lips against the side of his neck.

Gray immediately tensed, snapping his eyes open. He glanced back at her from the corner of his eye, only for his eyelids to lower as her hands slid up his chest while her breasts pressed into his back.

"…What are you doing," he murmured as Juvia softly whined, swirling her tongue against his skin before sucking the juncture of his neck.

Gray grunted while she sucked harder, pressing herself flush against him. When she pulled away, he could feel the area throbbing as she traced the mark with her tongue.

"_Gray-sama_…" she whispered, her voice thinly veiled in desire. She trailed soft kisses along his shoulder before whining once more, soft and wanton. "You… haven't touched Juvia since _that_ night…"

Her nails grazed his chest while her tongue slid along his skin, making him grunt as pleasure jolts shot down his spine. Her fingers traced the muscles of his abdomen before dipping to his trim hipbones, sliding dangerously lower until he caught her hands.

"Juvia," he murmured, releasing her hands when she slowly eased off his back. She moved to sit in front of him, her lips tugged in a small frown. "It's not that I don't want to."

Juvia scooted closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his chest. "Does… Gray-sama ever think about it?" she whispered, peering through her lashes.

"All the time," he sighed, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. "But I told you, I didn't want to do anything again until I could give you a clear-cut answer, and… I still don't have one."

"Juvia understands," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Juvia will wait for Gray-sama's answer, however long it takes. But…" She inched forward, and he watched as she leaned close and pressed her lips to his neck, just below his jaw. "Gray-sama doesn't understand… how often Juvia _dreams_ of that night…" Her lips trailed lower, her kisses soft and delicate along his skin. "How much she longs… for Gray's hands on her body…" She raised her face and kissed his jaw. "For his lips… and his voice, groaning in Juvia's ear…" Her lips followed his jawline until reaching up to his cheek, leading a path to the corner of his mouth.

Gray grew rigid beneath her ministrations, grasping her upper arms and leaning away. "Juvia…"

"Juvia can wait for Gray-sama's answer," she repeated, and he swallowed when her fingers traced the ridge of his collarbone, dipping in the center. "But… please, won't you—"

His lips crashed on hers before she could finish, pulling her flush against him. She quickly moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding a hand in his hair while he slipped his tongue between her parted lips. The hunger in his kiss made her toes curl, heat surging through her body as he slanted his mouth and kissed her harder.

Her lips were swollen when he pulled back, tinged red from friction. He stared at her, watched her catch her breath and whisper his name before her lips pressed against his once more. His hands quickly reached and pulled her to him, settling her in his lap with her legs on his hips and his hand on her thigh. He gave a hearty squeeze, feeling her mewl against his mouth as she wiggled her hips, eager for more.

Her squirming slid her towel further off her body, hitching higher up her thighs and sinking lower on her back. Gray promptly reached his hand up and slipped the flimsy towel out from under her, eliciting a soft gasp as he tossed it aside before roughly palming her breast. Juvia moaned against him, breaking the kiss and panting while he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Tilting her head back, she murmured his name as his tongue slid up her throat, his teeth scraping her neck just like he did that night. He had left so many marks on her it took days to heal, others more than a week, but she didn't mind. The sight of them only made her long for him more, and the feeling of his mouth and hands on her body once more sent liquid heat through her veins.

"Ah—_Ahh_," she moaned breathlessly as his lips enveloped a rosy peak, swirling his tongue before sucking vigorously. He tugged and nipped with his teeth while his hand kneaded her other breast, squeezing the flesh between his fingertips. She could feel her skin virtually bruising under his touch, but she only moaned for more, her body writhing in his lap while his tongue ran over her nipple before releasing her breast with a wet pop.

"You were just as impatient then too," he rasped against her mouth before capturing her lips, making her whimper while her fingers curled in his hair.

"Gray-sama—" she whispered when he broke the kiss, but he spun her around, pushing her breasts against a nearby boulder and angling her hips against his. She moaned throatily as he rubbed his firm arousal against her sex, curling her fingers against the stone and leaning her cheek against it.

He bit into her shoulder and groaned, grinding harder and digging his fingers into her hips. "Juvia," he panted, and the girl arched her back, reaching behind her and clutching the base of his hair.

"_Yes_," she moaned, crying out when his hand slipped between her legs and rubbed hard circles against her clit. "Oh, _Gray-sama—"_

His hand slid lower and slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a throaty cry as her walls squeezed around him.

"Fuck," he cursed, grazing his teeth along the shell of her ear. "Still just as tight…"

"Please, please—" she sobbed, grinding against his length. "_Ohh_—Juvia needs—"

"I know," he groaned, running his other hand up her stomach and groping her breast. "I'm gonna make you scream louder, spread wider, beg for more again and again—"

Her fingers reached down and held his wrist, pumping his finger deeper inside. "_Gray_—nn—"

"Even in the water, you're dripping wet for me, Juvia," he murmured, his voice low and husky in her ear.

She glanced behind her, her eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed dark with her lips parted in soft breaths. "Gray… sama…"

He suddenly lifted her out of the water, eliciting a gasp from the girl as he laid her towel forgotten on the ground. Juvia bit her lip while she settled on her back, Gray hovering above her and immediately pressing his lips against hers. His mouth moved roughly, teeth scraping and tongue sliding against hers, and she kissed him just as fervently, pulling on his hair and moaning into his lips. She felt the head of his shaft at her entrance, pushing inside as he kissed her. A jolt shot down her spine and she pulled away to take a sharp breath, but his mouth chased after hers, keeping their lips locked before he rocked his hips and sheathed himself inside her.

Juvia broke the kiss and whined, resting back against the ground while heavy pants escaped her lips. Gray kissed along her shoulder and threaded his fingers through her wet hair, curling strands around his fingertips before dragging his hand down the side of her breast and over the swell of her hip.

"Oh—" she gasped, tilting her head back as he began thrusting inside her. He gradually built up his pace, moving faster and harder while hitching her leg around his waist. "_Ahh—"_

He groaned against her neck, slamming his hips against hers. She bit her lip and shut her eyes, reveling in the wild shivers coursing up her spine and the harsh breaths against her neck. His hair brushed her skin, damp and slick, and he pulled her leg higher against him, thrusting deeper and making her hips buck against him.

Juvia brought her other leg to his waist, riding her heels up his back. Her hand reached for his shoulder while the other slid his hair, curling her fingers in the dark locks. She moaned against his ear, teeth nipping his earlobe, and he grunted in return, swiveling his hips before driving back into her.

A breathy gasp escaped her lips, lashes fluttering closed before she ran her tongue along the side of his neck. He leaned his head to the side and gave her access she greedily took, biting and sucking his skin just as he had done to her that night.

"Juvia—" his voice groaned, husky with desire, but she only sucked harder before trailing kisses to his lips. His mouth immediately slanted over hers, his hand holding her cheek while his hips continued rocking against hers. She moaned into his lips, holding the hand against her face and sliding her tongue against his.

He broke the kiss roughly, leaning his forehead against hers and panting heavily. Her lashes brushed his skin as she looked up to him, holding his face and whispering his name. He shut his eyes tighter, eyebrows furrowing together before he kissed her temple, cheek and jaw before finally reaching her neck. She shuddered and moaned at the suction of his lips, the wet drag of his tongue and rough grazes of his teeth. Her teeth sank into her lower lip when he bit her shoulder while his hand groped her breast and squeezed.

Her body writhed beneath his—her hips squirmed, her legs lifted higher, her nails dug into his back and raked down. Amongst it all she kept him close, hid her face against his neck and drew his hips closer with her legs. Gray panted and cursed, gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw; Juvia listened closely, memorized the feel of him, the smell, the weight of his body pressing against hers and the pleasure his mouth and hands brought.

"I missed you," she couldn't help but say, because _god _how she dreamed about that night and making love with him again, feeling his mouth on her skin and the roughness of his touch. "_Ahh_… Gray-sama…"

His response was a kiss, a hard, bruising kiss that made her whimper into his mouth. He coaxed her head back and swerved his tongue between her parted lips, kissing her hungrily yet with something else, something desperate, urgent, almost… longing.

"God you feel so good," he breathed when he pulled away. "_God_, Juvia…"

She cried out when he angled his thrusts, wrapping her arms right around his neck. "_Ooh_—! Mmm—"

His rhythm grew faster, wilder and more erratic. His body slammed against hers while he held the arch of her back, tilting her higher and angling her against him. She moaned loudly, over and over against his neck, her voice gradually rising in pitch. His groans were raw, low and growling, his hair falling over his eyes and his teeth grinding together.

Juvia suddenly bucked underneath him, crying out while clutching the side of his neck and tossing her head back. Gray's hand curled into a fist before he felt a violent tremor down his spine, surging euphoric pleasure through his veins.

His hips gradually slowed before pulling out completely, their bodies slick with water and sweat as their hair clung to their cheeks. He hovered over her, his breaths labored and ragged while his forehead touched her shoulder. She held him gently, tracing her fingertips up and down his back with her eyes serenely closed. She heard him murmur a curse, but then he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, shifting off to the side and lying against the cool floor.

Juvia spared a timid glance at him, finding his forearm slacked over his forehead and his eyes reflecting the stars above.

She shyly inched closer, placing a hesitant cheek on his shoulder. He didn't stir, furthering her boldness as she curled against his side with her hands to her chest. Her finger traced random patterns on his abdomen, her lashes low over her eyes as she listened to the sound of his even breathing.

He broke the silence with a heavy sigh. "…Juvia—"

"Please don't," she whispered immediately, wincing as though his words struck her. "Juvia doesn't want to talk about that right now."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

She closed her eyes and turned her face into his shoulder. "Juvia doesn't want to think about it."

His other arm found its way around it waist, swirling circles into her hip. "It's not what you think it is."

"Gray-sama—"

"But I dunno how to phrase it either."

She opened her eyes, propping her chin on his shoulder and glancing at him. "Eh?"

His gaze flickered to hers before he looked away, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "W-Well, don't look at me like _that_…"

Her eyes widened, her heart swelling in realization. "Gray… sama…"

"I… um…" he mumbled, ruffling his bangs with his fingers. "Shit, this is harder than I—"

_"Gray-sama!"_

He flinched when she suddenly moved on top of him, locking her arms around his neck and nuzzling beneath his chin. Heat rushed to his cheeks at the fact that she was still very, very naked, as was he, and all her movements were making certain friction in certain places—

"O-Oi—!"

"Juvia understands, Gray-sama! She understands completely!"

"What are you—"

"What Gray-sama is trying to say!" she squealed, raising her face to his with a gentle smile. "Gray-sama's answer."

He stared at her, cheeks burning red. "You—You do?"

The girl nodded, flickering her gaze down to his lips. Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, he leaned up and kissed her, holding the back of her head while she instantly relaxed into him.

Leaning back, she flushed prettily, beaming a shy smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Th-There. Gray-sama just told Juvia again."

"I did?" he asked, idly passing his fingers through her wet hair.

"Yes, and Juvia gave Gray-sama her reply."

"Did you?" he answered. "Don't think I got it the first time."

Her lips hastily met his again, kissing him firmly before she pulled away. Gray gradually opened his eyes, flashing a lazy smirk.

"Nope. Still didn't get it."

Juvia pressed another kiss, tilting her head and nipping his lip before leaning back. Gray only smirked wider.

"Nah, still not getting it…"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia huffed, puffing out her red cheeks. He grinned back at her, grabbing her waist and rolling her back onto her towel.

"Maybe…" he rumbled, kissing her neck and grabbing the underside of her thigh, "you should show me your answer."

Her breath hitched in her throat as a fresh blush spread across her cheeks. "M-Maybe…" she whispered, shifting her leg on his hip, "Juvia could do that."


	2. legs

**Author's Note:** Second prompt :D Thank you so much for the lovely feedback on the first part! You guys are so nice, your comments mean the world to me! I love reading the feedback, it really makes more motivated to write more! So thank you so much for telling me your generous words ;u; I hope you like this one, take care! :)

* * *

><p><em>ii. legs<em>

* * *

><p>Gray loved her legs. He really did.<p>

But not when they were bent up against his, nudging into his knees and sprawling over his side.

On the one hand, he had a nice view—she only slept in one of his t-shirts and panties, giving him an eyeful of those pretty, pretty legs. On the other hand, he only got to see those legs because she had kicked the blankets off their bed.

Again.

He had just put them back on, too.

Gray glanced over to her, finding her deep asleep with her cheek against her pillow and her hair fanned across the bed. She was sleeping peacefully, taking soft breaths with some of her hair curling around her face. Sometimes, she made little groans—his favorites were when she said his name, amongst other imaginative things—and she really was a nice sight, one that put him at ease and made him look forward to waking up every morning to her gentle eyes and warm smile.

But then she shifted, jerking her leg into his shin, and Gray stifled his grunt.

It was ironic, too, because Juvia definitely used her legs for good when she was awake. She knew that he loved it when she'd throw them across his lap while they lounged on the couch, or how she'd trail her heel up his bare chest before nudging him playfully in the jaw, lying on her back with a coy grin. Or when she'd toss 'em over his shoulders while he pounded into her, bringing them both to sweet release with hard thrusts and throaty moans and slick, grinding bodies.

Juvia shifted again, rolling on her back and spreading her legs with a soft sigh. Gray silently twitched, because while he loved seeing her legs wide open like that—especially when he was in between them—them spreading now only pushed him closer to the edge of the bed, and he was really not in the mood of getting acquainted with the floor—again.

_"Just wake her up,"_ Gajeel had said, when Gray had nonchalantly, indirectly brought up the fact that his ex-Phantom member slept like a pretzel. And really, Gray didn't mind her body's flexibility when she was awake, not at all—but even he had to sleep some hours of the day.

But waking her up? Gray shuddered at the thought. If Gajeel really knew her well, he knew that waking Juvia up during her beauty sleep was a bad, _bad_ idea. Then again—Gajeel _would_ know something like that, which only meant one thing—he was trying to get him killed.

That was probably it. Gajeel didn't like him much anyway, especially when he found out the ice mage was dating his best friend—or maybe it was when he walked in on them going at it in the kitchen, or in the jacuzzi, or in the storage room, or even in the bathroom on the train while the three of them were traveling for a job.

Might've been one of those times.

The whole guild may have seen Gray's family jewels a lot, but only Gajeel saw them buried in Juvia's treasure. Multiple times. In many different positions.

Juvia fidgeted again, riding her knee up his leg. Gray stared flatly at the ceiling.

This had been happening on and off for weeks. There had to be a way to fix it, or at least deal with it.

Glancing to Juvia's sleeping face, Gray placed his hand against her thigh, gently nudging it closed. Juvia stirred a little, and he flinched, growing incredibly rigid as he carefully watched her expression and prayed to whatever celestial spirit above that he didn't wake her.

But she did nothing, only turned on her side and clapped her legs together—trapping his hand between them in the process.

And oh, any other time of day, he would've loved it. But now he had a problem.

As damn sexy as Juvia's legs were, they were also incredibly sensitive. Again, good for the day, bad in the middle of the night when they weren't jumping each other like two rabbits in heat.

Any wrong movement and she would wake up, and if Juvia woke up—Gray paled at the thought. It was safer stealing Erza's last slice of cake.

But Gray needed his hand back, dammit. A little hard to sleep with his hand stuck between her legs, caught so tight he could literally feel the blood circulation cutting off from his wrist. Any other time this grip would've been impressive, and maybe a bit of a turn-on, too, but right now—

Gray paused, a light bulb illuminating above his head.

Wait a second… if he just slid his hand a little higher, moved a little deeper, he'd reach that one special place that always made her melt under his touch. Just a few strokes with his perfectly skilled fingers and her legs would loosen their vice grip in pleasurable relaxation, allowing him to slip his hand free and maybe get a good night's sleep for once.

And if she woke up, well, he'd just have to satisfy her to stave off his impending doom.

…It was worth a shot.

Carefully, Gray budged his hand between her thighs, sliding slowly up her legs. Juvia curled her fingers and Gray rigidly froze, watching her brow pull together before gradually relaxing. He swallowed, gently grazing his nails over her soft skin and giving a small grin when she shivered under the sensation. Her legs loosened a little, allowing his fingers to trail higher until they nudged against her center.

Juvia made a small sound then, a little "mm" that sent his heart pounding. Slowly, very cautiously, Gray pressed one finger against her panties, then another, and another. He watched her face as he began to rub, using the gentlest touch he could muster.

She groaned, a breathless groan that sent a jolt down his spine. Her hand clutched the pillow beside her cheek as he rubbed harder, finding the sensitive nubbin between her legs and pressing small circles against it. Juvia squeezed her eyes tighter before her lips parted, releasing a throaty "_a__h_" as her legs opened a fraction, making Gray smirk in victory. His plan had worked after all, now all he had to do was slip his hand out to freedom—

As soon as his fingers stopped, her thighs clamped down once more, trapping his hand once again. The ice mage twitched—her reaction was almost immediate, as though her body instantly sensed the fleeting pleasure and sought to keep it. Fuck, her grip seemed even tighter now, too—he hadn't considered that those teasing touches would make her body tense up, locking her legs up with it.

Damn, so much for his flawless plan. He'd just have to try a little harder then.

Glancing to her face, he studied her sleeping countenance, having fallen back asleep despite the little cry she released moments ago. Gray shifted a little, edging closer as he slid his fingers lower and flicked his wrist. Juvia reacted then, her hips bucking in reflex while a moan escaped her lips.

Sweeping his tongue over his upper lip, Gray promptly went to work, stroking her through her panties and simpering at the growing dampness meeting against his touch. Her mouth formed a cute little "o" before she pursed her lips, taking a sharp breath and unconsciously rolling her hips against his hand.

His gaze flicked to her face, partially expecting to find her eyes on him. The way she reacted, she had to be aware of what was going on, right? But her eyes were still closed, and the only sign of consciousness was the color blooming in her cheeks the quicker he rubbed his fingers against her.

Gray thrust his fingers inside, aware of the barrier of her panties as the tips barely dipped in her entrance. The stimulation was all he needed, and it worked—she gasped and turned her head towards her pillow, biting her lip hard with her teeth sinking in her lower lip.

But the clamp of her legs still didn't let up, and Gray furrowed his brow.

Sliding his thumb upwards, he pressed it between her wet folds before digging into her clit. Her hips jerked again and he could feel her thighs clench around him. He pushed a little harder, and her cheeks flushed almost immediately. Her lips parted while she gripped the pillow she was sleeping against, grinding her hips into his hand.

"_Ah_—G-Gray-sama—"

Gray glanced to her face, expecting the weight of her gaze on him. She _had_to be awake, her voice was way too throaty, way too wanton and needy—but again, she was still fast asleep.

How was she still asleep?

Her body was clenching, but she wasn't waking up. Her hips were rolling, eyes squeezing, mouth moaning, but still, nothing. It was a sight, though, seeing her react like this. Raw, natural reactions—her voice peaked when he pressed a particular hard circle with his thumb, or her hips jerked when he teased her just right. Fuck, he was starting to feel a tightness in his own pants too. He was supposed to be getting _her_ wound up, not himself.

"_Gray-sama_—" she gasped, biting her lip and moaning. His mouth quirked in a grin—even in her dreams, she was always thinking of him.

That's probably what she thought this was. A very vivid, vivid dream. Might as well give her something good then.

Gliding his hand upwards, he promptly slipped his hand beneath her panties, coating his fingers in her essence before pushing them deep inside.

Juvia cried out as her thighs loosened then, opening and spreading to accommodate his thrusting fingers while she rolled on her back. But Gray hardly noticed the released grip, too distracted by the twists of her face and cries from her lips as he shifted above her and pumped his fingers faster.

"_Mmh_—" she breathed, and he ghosted his mouth over her cheek, hearing her sigh against him. He slowed his movements, listening to the squelch of his fingers before shoving them back inside and curling them forward. He knew he struck something when she suddenly tightened her walls around him and gave the most strangled cry, deeply arching her back. The more he stroked the area, the tighter she became. He could almost feel the pressure winding up within her, the throbbing ache in his pants worsening with the slick wet heat enveloping his fingers.

"Ah—_Ahh_—" she cried out, and as soon as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, her eyes snapped open. "Gray-sama—!" she gasped, face burning red and eyes wide in surprise, and his gaze met hers for a glimpse before his mouth covered hers, slanting in a powerful, searing kiss.

The pleasure instantly surged through her body, overwhelming her. She moaned loudly against his mouth, tangling her hands in his hair and curling her fingers in the dark locks while her hips raised and ground hard against his hand. She parted her lips for his aggressive tongue, tilting her head as it swerved against her own. Her mewls were muffled against his lips, her eyes shutting tight as white-hot heat curled in her belly.

She broke the kiss to breathe, panting harsh, ragged breaths while Gray grunted in her ear. Her nails scored through his hair as she moaned, her muscles squeezing around his fingers the wilder he moved them.

"_Ooh_—" she breathed, rolling her hips forward and sliding other hand to grip the back of his neck. She pulled on his hair and gasped while he groaned, sliding his other hand along her thigh and squeezing as he parted it further. "Oh—_Mmm_—"

He whispered dirty words in her ear, making her tense up as her hips jerked and her fingers tightened their grip in his hair. Her eyes squeezed shut while her legs locked around his hips, his name on her lips as she bucked her hips and screamed. Her toes curled at the pleasure coursing through her body, surging from head to toe before her legs fell limp and her back sank against the mattress.

Gray slowly eased his fingers out, watching her mewl cutely as he did so. His heart pounded in his ears when she met his eyes in a heavy-lidded gaze, breathing softly with her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths.

Okay, now he had to act fast before she realized he disturbed her sleep for something really stupid—

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he took his wet fingers and placed them in his mouth, sucking them clean. She always liked when he did that, he noticed, and this time was no exception as she bit her lip and gingerly stroked his wrist. Sliding his fingers out of his mouth, he looked down at her before she took his hand and brought his fingers to her own mouth, enveloping them in her lips and slowly pulling them back out.

His heart thumped even harder in his chest, and blood pounded in his loins.

"Mm…" she moaned, closing her eyes and sucking once more before barely raising her lashes and grazing her teeth along the tips. "Gray-sama has never woken Juvia like that before…"

He studied her face carefully, finding it a little hard to concentrate when she lapped at his fingers like a kitten drinking a bowl of milk. But he had to gather his scrambling thoughts, he had to keep the tension down in both the room and his pants—

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he quickly blurted, feeling a faint blush creep up his neck when she tilted her head and hummed against his fingers.

Easing tension with flowery words. Loke would be so proud.

Releasing his fingers with a wet suck, Juvia smiled coyly, darting her eyes down before returning to his. "Juvia can see that," she teased while Gray cleared his throat, shifting his hips back a little. Lowering his hand to her breast, she cupped his cheeks and brought his lips to hers, moaning when he squeezed and slanted his mouth. She pulled away gently, pressing another chaste kiss before murmuring against his lips, "Let Juvia freshen up before she takes care of you."

Gray stared as she slid out from under him, watching the curve of her ass while she slipped into the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of the room, he plopped on his back and sighed._Damn _he was good—nuclear crisis averted, _and_ he was gonna laid on top of it.

Juvia emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, walking towards the bed with a flirty sway of her hips while Gray folded his arms behind his head and grinned. She climbed on the bed and hooked her legs over his hips, sitting back and straddling him tight. Her hands roamed up his toned chest while Gray groaned beneath her warm touch, sucking a sharp breath when she grazed her nails and teased them down his skin.

He moved his hands out from behind his head and gripped her thighs, riding his palms up and down her smooth skin. Juvia smiled before leaning down and pressing her lips to his, making him growl while her skilled tongue worked inside his mouth.

"You know, Gray-sama…" she whispered when she pulled away, gliding her hands up his muscles.

"What," he murmured, panting quietly beneath her.

Her lips curved in a small, seductive smile as she pressed butterfly kisses along on his jaw.

"Juvia wouldn't mind… always being woken up like that…"

Gray paled as she placed teasing kisses down his neck, rolling her hips against his.

_Great._ He may have temporarily solved one problem, but now he just created another.


	3. clothed

**Author's Note:** c: Hello! This one was a little inspired by a gorgeous artwork of Juvia by tumblr/deviantART user chsabina, which I've linked on my profile :) Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>iii. clothed<em>

* * *

><p>The room was silent aside from the turning of a page.<p>

Juvia laid against their bed, resting on her stomach with an open book placed before her. Gray admired the sight of her—her hair falling over her eyes and shoulders, the arch of her back, the curve of her backside and the length of her legs swaying idly back and forth. He traced his eyes back up her figure, absentmindedly licking his lips at the view.

Over time, Juvia had grown more confident with her body. She adopted his habit of wearing minimal clothing, but only when she was at home and alone with him. Often times, he was treated to the sight of her naked in a frilly apron and barely-there panties, or her walking around nude in one of his oversized t-shirts—or even now, in just a pink half-shirt and matching lace thong panties, exposing her round bottom and shapely legs.

He sauntered towards the bed, meeting her eyes for a moment as he shifted onto the mattress and planted his arms above her shoulders.

"How's the book?" he asked, brushing his nose by her ear with his body hovering over hers.

Juvia tilted her head back, peering at him through her lashes as a small smile graced her lips. "Is Gray-sama really interested?" she replied, a light blush dusting her cheeks as his hand glided over the swell of her hip.

"Nah," he answered, and she giggled and held the book to her chest as he rolled her on her back. His lips pressed against hers and she smiled into the kiss, placing the book aside and wrapping her arms around his neck. She made a small noise when he nipped her lower lip before pulling away, trailing aimless kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

"Mm…" she sighed, tipping her head back as his tongue glided over her quickening pulse.

"You're matching," Gray murmured, his voice a husky rumble against her skin as his hand slipped underneath her shirt. She mewled when his rough fingers palmed her breast, her soft breaths puffing against his cheek while her eyes rolled close.

_"__Yes_…" she panted, squirming beneath his kneading hand. Her legs slid up his sides as his weight settled between them, hips brushing against hers while his mouth sucked on the juncture of her neck.

"I like it," he said quietly, kissing along her collarbones. "Is it new?"

Her breathy moan was his answer, distracted by the tongue sweeping over her pert nipple through her shirt. "Y-Yes… Juvia… needed new panties… and it came… as a _set…"_

He kissed down her flat stomach before smirking against her skin, eliciting a shiver from the touch. "That so?" His voice dropped to a seductive rumble, dark eyes rising to meet hers. "How come?"

Juvia bit her lip, wiggling with soft whines when his thumbs swirled against her hipbones. "G-Gray-sama… tore the last ones…"

He sat upright, grabbing her legs and extending them in the air. She held a hand to her lips as he gripped both ankles in one hand, the other sliding down the underside of her calf, knee and thigh before slipping between her legs. She gasped when his fingers pressed against her panties, gliding slowly up and down against the thin fabric.

"What about the others?" he asked, nonchalant to Juvia's squirms and buck of her hips.

_"_Gray-sama—" she whined, squeezing her eyes shut when his fingers stroked faster. "_Hah—_"

"How many times," he asked quietly, "have you had to change your panties because of me?" Her cheeks flushed dark as his thumb pressed between her slit, sliding up to the sensitive nubbin at the top. "Soaking wet… from thinking of me?"

She cried out when his thumb massaged her clit, digging hard, fast circles. _"Ah—_! Gray_-sama—_"

He smirked, watching the wet patch of her panties grow damper with each caress of his hand. He pushed her legs towards her, raising her hips and offering a better view of the pink lace clinging to her wet folds and ass.

"So wet…" he murmured quietly, stroking her sex with his index and middle fingers. "Already? I've barely touched you."

The girl mewled, biting down on her fist at her lips. "Juvia_…_ c-can't help—_ah—_"

She leaned her head back when he pushed his fingers into her through her panties, the fabric creating a frustrating barrier.

"Please—" she hoarsely begged, desperately wiggling her hips. His eyes glinted maliciously with a wicked smirk, making her shiver under his predatory gaze. Biting her lip, she reached down and tugged her panties, slanting them over her hip. His hand released her ankles before pinning her hand by her face, his chest pressing against hers as his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. Juvia whined against his mouth, her legs falling to each side of his hips as she tilted her head and parted her lips.

Breaking the kiss with a small whimper, the girl lifted her lashes, regarding him under a heavy-lidded gaze. "Gray-sama…" she moaned, closing one eye and biting her lip when his hand rubbed harsher.

"You're drenched through your panties," he growled in her ear, his other hand slipping beneath her blouse and groping her breast. Her arms locked around his neck as she moaned against his shoulder, grinding into his hand.

_"__Yes,_" she whined, raising her hips for more of his aggressive touch. "Please, please—"

"Not yet," he murmured, his voice even and leveled, starkly contrasting the hand roughly squeezing her breast. His fingers dug into the flesh, nails grazing the skin and coarse fingertips brushing over and sending shivers down her spine. She yearned for more, ached for it—her legs spread wide and her back arched, thrusting her chest in his palm, but he merely grunted in her ear, continuing his hand's ministrations between her legs.

_"__Ahh—_" she cried, frustration seeping into her voice, "Gray_-sama_—Juvia wants—"

"I know," he growled, making her quiver at the husky tone scraping along her skin.

He shifted against her, removing his hand from her center to grind deeply instead. Juvia cried out at the friction, immediately rolling her hips back against his grinds.

"_Shit,_ Juvia—" he panted, strained breaths fanning her skin, and the girl moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing him into her. He could feel the dampness coating his jeans, seeping through the fabric and sending blood rushing through his head. "You're getting me wet…"

Her cheeks flushed dark, her head spinning from all the sensations overwhelming her.

_"_So _mean_, Gray-sama…" she panted, pouting her lips. "Teasing Juvia… like this…"

She ground particularly hard, making him hiss a curse under his breath as his forehead fell to her shoulder. Her fingers slipped in his hair, scoring her nails just the way he liked while she moaned seductively in his ear.

"Please…" she whispered, taking his earlobe between her teeth and nipping gently. He groaned as she brushed her tongue along the shell, panting warm breaths against his skin. "It _hurts_…"

"_Fuck—_" he hissed through grit teeth, pushing himself off her. Her lashes fluttered, glazed eyes rising to his, only to find his gaze trained on his pants as he flipped the catches of his belt and unzipped his pants. Her heart raced at the sight, his nimble fingers working hastily while his chest heaved in ragged breaths. When his weight pressed against her once more, she shifted underneath him, slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties and pushing them down.

"Don't," he murmured, and his lips pressed against hers before she could protest. Swerving his tongue inside, he coaxed her mouth open, making her cheeks flush darker from the hunger in his kiss. "Leave them on," he muttered against her lips, pulling away and leaving her breathless. "I want you to wear them." He pushed her panties aside, settling his length at her entrance, "Wear them while I fuck you hard."

She mewled at the brush of his head against her center, biting her lip in gnawing anticipation. Jolts of pleasure shot down her spine as he slid his length over her sex, coating himself in her essence. Her lips sprung apart in a gasp, her lashes hovering low over her eyes when his hand came up to rest against her cheek. Pressing his mouth against hers, he aligned himself and began pushing into her, rocking his hips forward while she fervently returned his kiss.

He pulled back once he was sheathed inside, his dark, half-lidded eyes meeting hers in a hazed glance. Her eyes shone with warm affection, a small smile curving her lips as her hand cupped his flushed cheek. He placed his hand over her own, turning towards her touch and kissing her palm before leaning his hips back and thrusting forward. Juvia's eyes shut closed, a throaty cry escaping her lips while her face twisted cutely.

He laced his fingers with her own before placing her hand beside her face, setting a fast, hard pace that left her body bucking beneath his. Her moans echoed off the walls, intercalating with his grunts and groans while he pounded against her. She raised her hips to accommodate his powerful thrusts, crying out at the force. He growled her name and nipped her neck, grazing his teeth along her skin before sliding his tongue over her throat.

His free hand slid down her thigh, gripping it tightly and hitching it higher on his waist. Capturing her lips, he slanted his mouth and kissed her hungrily, stifling her mewls against his lips at every thrust.

"Mm—mm—_mm_—"

He groaned low against her mouth before pulling away to breathe, panting against her neck while her fingers passed through his hair. He loved the moans of his name, the rolls of her hips and the way her body fit so perfectly under his. Her blouse rode up her stomach, clinging to her curves while her panties hitched higher on her hips. The clothed bounce of her breasts to every thrust was tantalizing, his lips blazing a path down her collarbones to kiss a rosy peak. Juvia mewled at the flick of his tongue, feeling a wetness swirl around before his mouth enveloped her nipple and sucked. Her head tilted back while her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks behind while his other hand rested against the curve of her back, drawing her closer to his rhythmically sucking mouth.

_"__Gray-sama_—" she moaned, gliding her heels along his powerful back as his hips rocked against hers. He released her breast with a wet suck, pressing kisses up her neck before capturing her lips once more. She cupped his cheeks and whined against his mouth, squeezing around his length and making him grunt against her. Breaking the kiss, she fell back against the mattress and panted, brushing his bangs out of his eyes while he looked down at her. His gaze was heated, dark and heavy as her eyes rolled closed, wet bangs clinging to her forehead and cheeks with soft moans escaping her lips.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her cheek, jaw and neck while she tilted her head to give him more access. He sucked on her racing pulse, earning a throaty whimper as her legs spread wider against the mattress. Angling his hips, he thrust forward, striking deep inside as a scream tore from her lips. She pleaded and he obliged, slamming inside while gliding his tongue along her throat. Her moans came higher and faster, her grip on his shoulders tightening the faster he moved. Before long she found herself caught in a wave of ecstasy, tossing her head back and riding the high as her legs squeezed around his hips before gradually slacking.

He was quick to follow after her, the euphoric contracting of her walls sending him over the edge as he grit his teeth and growled her name. Collapsing against her, the two panted heavily, their bodies a sweaty, flushed mess of tangled limbs. Gray eased off of her, glancing to the wisps of hair curled against her flushed cheeks as her dazed eyes met his.

"Gray-sama…"

He grinned wickedly at her, sliding his hands along her legs before lifting them to her gaze. She glanced to the article of clothing hanging off his finger, only to squeak and cover her face—he was dangling her panties, wet and crumped and _dirty _while his teasing smirk grew wider in pride.

_"__Gray-sama—_" Juvia whined, pushing herself upright as he sat back. "Give Juvia—" He moved his arm out of her reach, snickering to her pout as he tucked it in the back pocket of his jeans. Her cheeks blushed darker, burning in embarrassment while she frowned at him.

"What?" he said, arching a mocking brow to her glower. "They're nice. I wanna keep 'em."

"No!" she squeaked, planting her weight on her hands and knees and reaching around him. "Juvia—needs to wash—Gray-sama!"

He easily evaded her hand, leaning back and forth and to the side. He grinned at the building aggravation in her eyes, some stray strands falling in front of them before she blew them aside.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're angry," he smirked before snatching her wrist and pinning her underneath him. Juvia squeaked upon finding herself on her back once more, fluttering her eyes closed as his mouth pressed against hers before trailing kisses down her neck.

_"__Gray-sama_…" she admonished weakly, biting her lip when he gently sucked against her pulse. "J—Juvia's underwear need to be washed, and Gray-sama's pants too, because…" Her face flushed dark, "J-J-Juvia… made them d-dirty—"

"Hm," he grunted, nipping her neck.

"Ahn…" she whined, squirming beneath him while his hand skimmed down her side, to the hem of her blouse. "J-Juvia… needs to take a shower…"

He suddenly stopped his ministrations, promptly lifting his head to hers. "I'll join you."

"Eh?!" she squeaked, snapping her gaze to his.

Gray smirked at her, stealing a quick kiss from her lips. "You _did_ get my jeans dirty, right?"

The girl flushed and wailed, covering her face while Gray kicked off his pants. Pulling up her shirt, he lifted it over her head before tossing it aside and scooping her up in his arms, snickering on his strides to the bathroom.


	4. shiver

**Author's Note:** So I'm marking the story as complete for now, but if I ever get around to finishing my ideas for the other prompts, I'll update them here. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked them ;u; I appreciate your feedback, thank you so much!

* * *

><p><em>iv. shiver<em>

* * *

><p>The snowflakes fell in gentle sways, adding to the layers of snow blanketing the ground.<p>

Juvia awoke to a scene of white, tangled in the bed sheets draped over her legs. A shiver passed through her as she admired the beautiful scene, glancing to the snow-covered trees and dawn sky through the glass of the large window in the wall. There was a content stillness in the early morning hours, silence that let her drift away in her thoughts, but another cool breeze distracted her, making her body tremble before she turned over to the soft warmth permeating behind her.

Lying on his back, Gray slept quietly beside her, naked with his head tilted to one side and hair sprawled messily over his forehead. Juvia admired the handsome sight, tracing her fingers along his sharp jawline before roving her touch over the sculpted muscles of his chest. He stirred a little beneath her, grunting low in his throat, yet remained fast asleep.

She smiled at the sight before snuggling into his chest, resting her cheek against the crook of his neck and pressing her side against his.

He roused awake then, dark eyes groggily looking down at her as her hand feathered up his stomach. His voice was gruff and husky from just waking up, sending a different shiver down her spine as he rolled to his side and asked, "What? What is it?"

She glanced up to his eyes, finding one looking down at her half-lidded while the other was hidden behind his bangs. His arms slipped around her waist and drew her close, pressing her closer to his firm, warm chest. A small smile graced her features as she happily leaned into his arms, sighing contently as she shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered back, pressing a small kiss to the underside of his collarbone. "Juvia was only cold."

He passed his hand through her hair, her eyes drifting closed while her body relaxed against his touch. She missed the quirk of his lips as he brushed his fingers against her lower back, swirling aimless circles into her skin.

"Maybe you should sleep with clothes on then."

She shivered when he pulled her closer, bumping their chests together and rubbing her pale skin against his.

"Juvia would," she countered softly, peeking up at him through her lashes, "if Gray-sama would stop taking them off."

He chuckled above her, the husky sound rumbling his chest and sending another shudder trembling through her.

"Can't help it. Like your body too much."

Juvia pouted playfully, tilting her head up. "Just Juvia's body?"

He flashed a half-grin at her, leaning down and stealing a kiss from her pouting lips. Gliding his fingers up her back, he murmured, "You're alright too."

His hand raised to her cheek before he slanted his mouth over hers, capturing her lips in a firm, searing kiss. She held his wrist and tilted her head, mewling softly when he pulled away. He stared down at her, sweeping his thumb over the arch of her cheek before gliding his fingers lower. He followed the curve of her jaw, traced the shape of her lips, felt her heavy-lidded gaze on him while his eyes followed the path of his fingers. His hand moved lower, down her elegant neck and between the dip of her collarbones until she made a soft sound and arched her back, leaning into his touch. Another shiver passed through her as he shifted his weight, grazing his lips against her cheek while her lashes brushed against his skin.

"Are you still cold?" he murmured into her ear, smirking at the subtle tremble of her body.

Her fingers slid into his hair, her breaths soft on his cheek while her leg brushed the side of his hip. Nibbling his ear, she whispered back, "Will you warm Juvia up?"

He chuckled against her, eliciting another shudder before his lips traveled down her neck. He kissed down her chest and stomach, flickering his eyes to hers before smirking and disappearing beneath the tangled bed sheets. Juvia bit her lip, rolling her eyes closed and tilting her head back as she parted her lips.

"_Ah_…"

The snow continued to fall as his hands slid up and down her thighs. The slick heat of his tongue sent surges of pleasure through her body, her chest heaving in soft breaths while she bunched the bed sheet in her grasp. He licked and sucked, grazing his teeth against her skin and eliciting quiet mewls from her throat. She rolled her hips against his mouth as she held a hand to her lips, closing her eyes with a small whimper.

He eased the grip of her fingers on the bed sheet, slipping his fingers between hers instead. She bit her lip as she lowered her other hand, brushing her fingers down her jaw and neck. Her hand squeezed his while his thumb stroked her skin, a soft cry escaping her lips when he sucked particularly hard. Her cheeks deeply flushed as she glanced down, pulling the bed sheets down to reveal his tousled dark hair and sharp features. His eyes met hers, his gaze dark and glinting while he ran his tongue slowly between her wet folds. He took long, heavy licks, holding her eyes the whole time and coaxing mewls from her throat.

"G… Gray-sama," she whined breathlessly, chest heaving while her hand slid down and gripped her breast. She licked her lips and squeezed, tilting her head back when he groaned and flicked his tongue against her clit.

He raised his other hand and rested it against her stomach, pressing his thumb directly against the sensitive nubbin. Her hips bucked while she gasped, whining and grinding into his touch as he rubbed hard circles against the area.

Her nails dug into his other hand as she cried out, her breaths sharp and shuddering against his mouth's relentless assault. His tongue slipped up and down and dipped inside, his mouth pressing kisses to her thighs and sucking rigorously. He knew she had a sensitive spot on her inner thigh as he concentrated his mouth over it, sucking hard enough to leave a red mark throbbing behind. She moaned at the sensation, moaned at his thumb digging deeper against her clit and moaned at the warmth of his mouth and tongue.

Liquid heat pooled in her belly and surged through her veins. She shivered and rolled her hips to his mouth while kneading her breast and chanting his name. His hand kept its grip on hers, tight and secure as he slipped groans between his licks. Her body shuddered at the brush of warm breath, her teeth digging into her lower lip as she closed her eyes and breathlessly whined.

She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she swore she heard subtle words between his licks and sucks. "I" — heavy lick — "love" — hard suck — "you" — a swirl of his tongue before dipping inside. Coupled with his grunts and groans, delicious shivers crawled along her skin, and tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she smiled down at him.

His eyes flicked to hers and she could feel the smirk curling his lips, sending her heart racing at the sight. She trembled and rolled her eyes back, licking her lips and clutching the pillow behind her head. Her head turned to one side and her hips raised, panting heavily while Gray closed his eyes and sucked. Her brows knit together and a strangled cry escaped her lips, her fingers sinking into his hand while her body thrashed. His other hand kept her still but didn't relieve the pressure against her clit, instead digging rigorously harder and escalating the pitch of her moans.

"Gray-sama—" she gasped, throwing her head back, and he knew she was getting there, murmuring against her inner thigh before sliding his tongue between her wet folds. She took a sharp breath, then another, and another, squeezing her eyes shut and parting her lips before a rush of bliss consumed her.

His mouth and hands eased on her then, letting the trembles subside in her body as her hips sank against the bedding. He kissed her inner thigh and grinned, leaving a small love bite that made her squeak before he released his hand from hers and shifted his face above her. His arms planted on either side of her as he licked his lips, kissing her cheek and brushing her hair from her face while she panted softly beneath him.

She grabbed the back of his neck and brought his mouth down to hers, pressing her lips firmly to his. He slanted his mouth and groaned against her, gliding his hand down her waist and to her hip before squeezing. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she tilted her head, sucking his lower lip before brushing her tongue against his. Their lips moved against one another, pressing various kisses while his body leaned against hers, leaving a trace of friction as she squirmed beneath him.

Sliding her hand to his jaw, she pulled away, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips before leaning back against her pillow.

"Gray-sama…" she murmured, smiling with rosy cheeks as he rested his forehead against hers.

He captured her lips once more, feeling her sigh into his mouth while her hands held his cheeks. "Are you warmed up now?" he said quietly, brushing his knuckle against her cheek before sliding his hand lower.

She giggled at the tender brush, kissing his lips before giving a startled moan at the hand palming her breast.

"Oh," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist while he ground against her. "_Mm_… is Gray-sama cold too?"

He trailed kisses along her cheek, making her arch her back and grind against his hips. "I'm an ice mage," he muttered quietly. "I'm just fine with the cold."

"Mmh," she moaned, pressing her lips to his and scoring her nails through his hair. "J-Juvia can tell…"

He ground harder against her, leading her legs to hitch higher on his hips while she clutched his back.

"But," he continued, "sometimes a little heat ain't so bad…"

He rocked his hips forward, eliciting a breathy moan from the girl as she gripped the back of his neck.

"_Yes_," she sighed, lifting her hips to accommodate his thrusts. "A-_Ahh_—"

"And body heat," he growled, grunting when she squeezed around him, "is the fastest way to heat up."


End file.
